


the price of love

by Kaitein



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, ангст, драма, ханахаки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Я отдал ей своё сердце, а она оставила его умирать. (Я знаю, что не могу вернуться назад.)





	1. I gave her my heart, now she's left it to die

**Author's Note:**

> «Hanahaki disease» — вымышленная редкая болезнь, при которой больной откашливает лепестки цветов из-за неразделенной любви. Полное выздоровление возможно лишь при взаимной влюблённости, в противном случае пациент умирает от удушья или остановки сердца. Другой вариант излечения — хирургическая операция, но тогда вместе с болезнью исчезают и чувства к человеку. 
> 
> Авторский нюанс: конкретные цветы означают чувства того, в кого влюблёны:  
> Полосатые гвоздики: «отказ», также встречается значение «К сожалению, не могу быть с тобой, хотя, и хочу этого».   
> Тёмно-синие фиалки: «верность, бдительность», «Я всегда прав. Всегда буду уверен».
> 
> Автор сдал экзамен по латинскому на 5 и прекрасно знает, что «Caelum» читается как «Цэлум», но эстетика — наше всё.
> 
> Написано на слегка переделанные строчки одноимённой песни White Lies.

Ноктис был не первым, кто «подхватил» безответную влюблённость, и тем более не последним. Cначала, не смирившись с болезнью, даже пытался вытащить наружу все недостатки Клэр, чтобы убить в себе цветы. Провокации не удавались: её дурацкий розовый цвет волос скоро обрёл тёплый персиковый оттенок, угловатость фигуры стала тождественна прекрасной скорости и ловкости, раздражавшая упертость сменилась на восхищавшее упрямство и способность отстаивать свое собственное мнение. Ноктис с каким-то удивлением понял, что совсем утонул в этом омуте; гвоздики не чахли, а всё больше завоёвывали пространство близ его сердца.

Тогда Селум, давясь от кашля, предпринял другую тактику, пытаясь добиться расположения Клэр: пытался подкараулить после занятий, подарить настоящие цветы (если бы ей было нужно, он бы выдрал букет из собственной груди), но Клэр оставалась холодна к его неловким ухаживаниям, отталкивала или молчала в ответ. 

На каждое его действие находился вежливый отказ в виде белых с розовым лепестков.

***

Ноктис знал, что скоро может умереть, но верил до последнего, что сможет добиться её, смягчить непокорный нрав, пока в один пасмурный день Фэррон просто не исчезла. Несколько звонков, пара нужных слов — и он уже обладатель заветных координат её дома. Ноктис стал ждать её там, прямо под крыльцом, думая, что Клэр, должно быть, просто заболела — упорные тренировки на открытом стадионе не могли пройти бесследно. На четвёртый день он пришёл к её дому уже ставшим привычным маршрутом, скрывшись за темным капюшоном, но старушка, появившаяся на крыльце соседнего дома, разбила его ожидания вдребезги, сказав, что Клэр съехала. 

Ноктис хотел броситься искать её, найти всю необходимую информацию, но внезапный приступ надсадного кашля сломал принца пополам, и сплошные «нет» мокрыми комками падали на грязный асфальт.

Испуганная женщина бросилась вызывать скорую, но Селум, покачав головой и поблагодарив её севшим голосом, рванул прочь, пытаясь скорее убраться из этого ставшего пустым места.

«Нет» — и стебли продирали альвеолы.

«Нет» — и окровавленные цветы распускали смертоносные в своей красоте бутоны.

«Нет» — и розовый становился алым, душил его и не давал вздохнуть.

_Она ушла и забрала даже возможность дышать._

В самый последний момент Ноктис отправился к отцу, который понял всё без слов, увидев в руках своего сына горсти полосатых гвоздик. Он тоже был человеком, тоже влюблялся; но о своих гиацинтах в груди у него тоже были не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Принца сразу отправили на хирургический стол, раскроив грудную клетку и удалив все следы Клэр холодной сталью пинцета — каждый околоцветник, чашелистик и лепесток.

Конечно, с новейшими технологиями следов от вмешательства практически не осталось — ни шрама, ничего, но что-то всё равно чесалось в легких, как казалось ему иногда.

 __С глаз долой — из лёгких вон.


	2. And I know I can't go back

Когда Клэр кашляет один раз, то думает, что поперхнулась чем-то, но, когда приступ продолжается, в ответ на обеспокоенные взгляды сослуживцев она неловко улыбается и пожимает плечами:

— Всё в порядке, просто где-то простудилась, — и тут же сиюминутный интерес теряется, погребённый под понимающими кивками и пожеланиями выздоровления.

Когда приступ вновь настигает её, идущую домой со смены, она мысленно даёт себе обещание сходить ко врачу, чтобы не запускать болезнь. Но Клэр сгибается в три погибели, пытаясь откашлять лёгкие, и на ладони обнаруживает одну-единственную вещь, одним махом перечёркивающую все её планы.

При неясном свете поднимающейся луны яркой белизной переливается матовый лепесток с иссиня-чёрными, словно сама ночь, прожилками, веером распускающимися у основания.

Клэр бледнеет, и, зажимая изо всех сил рот, бежит домой, не жалея уставших мышц ног, грозивших разорваться из-за чрезмерного напряжения.

Она с еле сдерживаемой яростью аккуратно заходит домой и неуловимо жестким движением отбрасывает сумку куда-то в угол. Надеясь не нарваться на сестру, проходит в ванную и запирается на задвижку, опирается горячими ладонями о ледяной край раковины и устремляется пристальным взглядом в своё отражение.

Всё как обычно: никуда не исчез странный оттенок её волос, кожа всё такая же белая, всё на своих местах, только в светлую до одурения синеву глаз прокралось какое-то бешенство, отчаянно затмевающее собой дикий, животный страх. Голова девушки дёргается, и в раковину слипшимся комком падают ещё несколько лепестков. Она неверящим взглядом пялится на них, словно на пришельцев и осторожно дотрагивается до цветов. Шелковистые, гладкие, мягкие; скользкие, раздражающие, страшные. Словно в каком-то отупении Клэр водит пальцем по раковине, рисуя частью бутона, словно кистью, какие-то завитушки, не понимая, что выводит первую букву чьего-то имени.

Она даже и не заметила, как чёртов принц, от ненужной любви которого она сбежала, пророс в её легких.

***

— Наконец-то ты дома! — она не слышала, как Сэра вышла из своей комнаты, — Клэр, с тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, — рассеянно отвечает она, и тут же давится очередной порцией белизны, — Всё хорошо, я просто устала, вот и всё, залезу в ванную и всё будет ещё лучше, — в её сознании пульсирует ярким светом неоновая вывеска «Хорошо», и она пытается повторить это слово как можно больше раз, словно какую-то молитву.

Если бы кто-нибудь только знал, чего стоило ей сказать за раз одну такую большую фразу, пытаясь не закашлять на весь дом, то сразу же выдал орден Мужества. И отвёз бы в больницу, потому что звук, следующий после «хорошо» был совсем нехорошим, но Сэра уже не слышала его, мигом умчавшись к себе.

В изнеможении опустившись на пол около унитаза, Клэр прислоняется лбом к прохладе бачка, и, сняв с языка очередного свидетеля своей тщательно скрываемой ото всех беспомощности, безжалостно смывает его.

Когда Сэра удивлённо спрашивает, появились ли у сестры новые духи, она лишь кивает головой, стараясь не открывать в присутствии сестры рта.

_Объяснить, что производитель зубной пасты заменил мяту на фиалку, было бы гораздо проблематичнее._


End file.
